He Gave Me the world
by Luna's Meow
Summary: A contest for the needy bring our two friends together... Sere and Dare don't know who each other are.


This was written by my sister. I have uploaded all of her other fics as well today. They have not been edited. To all those that read these fics my sister gives her thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. (Everyone's collapses with a heart attack caused by shock) (I also don't own Bob Evens or the song Honey I'm home :)  
Hey there! This is a Serena-Darien fic. This is my second one of those. All the same people are still here. I'm try to write a variety of fics so that everybody can read about their favorite character. I never do scout-general fics though. Just to let you know all the stories with a scout's name in the title are about them (leave it to me to point out the obvious) All the one's that don't are Serena-Darien Fics. Hope you enjoy this. EMAIL ME! I kneed to know what you think. In this story it's a first season fic. All the scouts are here including Venus. I guess she just came earlier in this fic, but Serena and Darien don't know who each other are.

He Gave Me the World  
Eight years old and the most beautiful little girl any mother could ask for. With shining blue eyes and sun touched golden hair she was an angel to all those who were blessed enough to be smiled upon by her. Serena Tsukino lie there in her bed snug and safe while her mother read to her. "And the Prince kissed the sleeping Princess and she awoke to find her true love above her. They rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after." Serena's Mom sighed as she read aloud. "Mama, how did the princess know that the prince was her true love?" asked Serena innocently "Well Serena, when it's your true love you just know. Something inside just tells you." "When did you know Daddy was your true love?" She prodded Her mom sighed again then simply answered. "When he gave me the world." "Howd he do that?" "Well Serena, you're probably too young to understand this, but maybe someday you'll look back on this and remember what I said...The first time I met your father I was sixteen and we were at a resort. We talked about everything. Especially the world. How we each wanted to see everything in it. All the people, monuments, and arts. That week I fell in love with him. When my family had to leave he and I sat in our special place by the water sprite statue and he pulled out of his backpack a stack of postcards with pictures from all around the world. He gave me the postcards and said 'Lets take a trip around the world right now.' We went to so many exotic places. Then he told me to turn over the post cards. Each one of them had written on it the first letter of the name of the country that the postcard was from. When you put it all together it spelled the simple phrase 'I love you'. That's when I knew that this guy was my soul mate. At the bottom of the last postcard his address was written. It was not until I got home that I realized that he only lived about fifteen minutes from me. (Laughing) He was so romantic." "Someday I will marry the man who gives me the world." "Make sure he does." Seven years later a fifteen-year-old Serena rushed off to school. She is late, as usual. Running around the corner with a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth she runs into a brick wall. The brick wall's name was Darien. "When did they put a wall there? (looking up) Oh, it's you. Out of my way, I'm gonna be late!" "What? No sorry, no excuse me? I'm insulted Meatball Head." "Good. That's not my name. Ponder that while I go to school. BYE!" She dashes off around another corner. You hear a crash and then her apologizing hurriedly. Darien laughs to himself then continues to walk towards his own high school. (AN: He's 17 in this story) 'Hahaha, oh my meatball head never fails to make me laugh. Of course that's her only good quality is humor. And she doesn't even mean to have it.' Darien walks into his school. It starts later than Serena's. Andrew was waiting for him by the water fountin. He gives him a sly look. Darien knows exactly what's coming. "So did ya see her?" "See who?" "Serena." "I happened to of run into her, would you stop asking me this every morning." "I will when you admit that you like her." "I guess I'll be asked that forever then." "Oh come on admit it. The girl's got your insides so tied up in knots you feel like a human pretzel." "Whatever. I think you've been listening to Rita lecturing me on getting a girlfriend to long." "Serena would be perfect." "Except for the fact that I can't stand her." Darien felt his mind drift off to Serena. He couldn't stand her, but she was a cute girl. Those meatballs just added the icing on the cake. The devils food Cake. "Darien...Darien. Here we go again. He gets spaced out every time we talk about Serena. 'No Andrew, I don't like her.' Uh-huh." At Serena's school Melvin is filling Molly, Serena, Lita, and Mina in on the latest gossip. "So girls, did you hear about the contest?" "What contest?" "Only the biggest contest of the year." "This isn't an internet contest is it?" Molly asked sceptically. "No, it's for the homeless. It's a marathon. You sign up to run in it, and do all these other kinds of events. You have to have a partner, though. If you don't have a partner of the opposite gender they assign you one." "They give you a partner?" "Yeah, someone that they think you will be compadable enough to compete with who also doesn't have a partner." "This could be a major opportunity to meet a nice guy." "Lita! I'm surprised at you, this is a contest for the homeless, not some dating service." Molly said "You're just saying that because you can do it with Melvin." Serena answered "I don't have to reply to that." The teacher walks into the room. She looks angry. Everyone knows why, too. She must have graded yesterday's test. Teacher: Amy- A, Raye- B, Melvin- A, Serena- E "Not another one!" "Did you study?" Mina asked already knowing the answer "Well, not exactly." Serena walks home from school with her head hanging. She walks by the arcade and decides to go in and see how Andrew is doing. Not to mention Darien would probably be there too. Serena couldn't stand Darien. She had admitted to herself that he was a hunk, but had a minus zero personality. "Hey Andrew!" She waves her hand forgetting that the test paper's still in it. She quickly stuffs it in her back-pack and rushes over to where Andrew is sitting. Darien watches her approach the two of them with one of her cutest looking smiles. "So what's up Andrew. Howya doing?" "I'm fine Serena. How have you been?" Darien's getting ticked off. How dare they ignore him. "Oh, hi Serena. Yes I'm fine thanks for asking." Serena just ignores him. "I'm o.k Andrew. So are doing that contest for the needy?" "Actually yea, Rita talked me into signing up. You?" "I think so, but I'll have to have them give me a partner. I don't have one. It should be fun though." Darien again tries his luck. But this time, not so nicely. "How could you do any of the competitions. I bet you don't even know how to do half the stuff that's required." Serena would not give in, though you could see it in her eyes that she was getting thoroughly annoyed. "That's nice of you to join Andrew. But that's the kind of thing your always doing. Helping others I mean." Well wasn't that sweet. But Darien couldn't stand it. He made his voice very feminine. "That's the kind of thing you always do Andrew cause your perfect, I always thought you were perfect, Andrew. Will you marry me. But first I have to pry my lips off your rear end long enough to say the wedding vows." O.k, maybe this was a bit low, even for Darien. But for some reason he hated to see Serena flirt with Andrew. He knew nothing would come out of it, but maybe it was the fact that Andrew had Rita. Not that Serena would ever even think of trying to break them up. But she was a humongous flirt. "Darien! That just plain rude. I was simply giving the guy a compliment and you..you.. Grrrrrrrr!" "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just joking around. Maybe if you said Hi to me I wouldn't be mean." "Maybe if I murder you I won't have to say hi. I'm leaving to study!" "There's a first." Serena stomped away. A few steps forward she seemed to have a change of heart. She came back looking very thoughtful. "I'm sorry Darien I forgot to say good-bye." She yelled 'GOOD-BYE' and in the process slapped Darien across the face. She ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Andrew couldn't help but chuckle. "You deserved that one." "Traitor." Before Serena went home she decided to stop at the registration office for the charity contest. A bored looking Secretary helped her. "Name?" "Serena Tuskino." "Partner's name?" "I don't have one." "A pretty little thing like you?" "Ummmm" "O.k, I'll fix you up with a real handsome guy." "That's o.k by me. I've never minded working with handsome guys." "Me neither, honey." Back at the arcade Rita had come in. Her and Andrew were trying to convince Darien to enter the contest. "Come on Dare. It'll be fun. Who knows maybe you could end up with a hot partner." "I think not. Besides that's the only reason you're doing this, so I can be stuck with a date for a week." Rita was desperately trying to find a date for Darien. He just seemed so lonely. So afraid to let himself be free and love someone truly and completely. But she could lie as well as the next girl. "Why, that's not true Darien. This is for charities. The homeless, widows, orphans..." "Orphans?" "Yes. Why?" After a long pause Darien hesitantly answered her. "Fine I'll do it. But only because I want to help the orphans. Poor little guys, I know what they have to live through." There was true sincerity in his voice and pain in his eyes. Neither Rita or Andrew could find the right thing to say to make him feel more at ease. Darien wished that someone could make him feel better when he started to feel melancholy about his past, and where his future was leading him. It was leading him to the lonely life of a prosperous business man, with no wife, two friends, and more money than he could possibly spend on himself. Darien himself was an orphan. Though he moved out of the orphanage a long time ago, the memories of the dilapidated old house he lived in still haunted him. Not to mention the food he ate. Darien left the arcade to go sign up. Then he had to head on home to study. When he got there the same bored looking secretary signed him up. "Name" "Darien Chiba." "Partner's name." "I need you to give me one." "You're kidding." "Nope." "Huh, I just had a gorgeous girl walk in and say she needed a partner. Why are all these good looking people single?" "I'm afraid I can't answer that." "Well, I'll sign the two of you up together." "Great." The day that everyone got together in the park with their partner's to meet and plan a training schedule finally arrived. That's all that Serena could think about the last few days. The secretary told her that she would pair her up with a really cute guy. How exiting! Serena had drawn mental pictures of what he might look like. Tall, muscular, blue eyes. Sigh. Meanwhile Darien was at station D waiting for his partner to arrive. Everyone was assigned a station were they got their partner's, instructions, and schedule for the competition. Andrew and Rita had luckily gotten the same station. "So Darien, Andrew told me that the secretary was going to pair you up with a great looking girl. Aren't you lucky." "Don't start Rita. I'm only doing this for the orphans." "Yeah, but a little bonus never hurt anybody." Serena went to the front booth and got her number. She was number 345. Her partner would be 346. They were to meet at station D. On her way to the station Serena saw Raye. Raye was standing there yelling at someone, but Serena couldn't tell who. Then from behind a tree came an apologizing Chad. Looks like Chad finally got the courage to ask her to do something with him. Serena secretly thought to herself 'hope he doesn't regret it.' Then Serena came to Station C. Mina was standing there with some really tall, blond haired guy. He was defiantly cute. In fact Serena could hear him say something about Mina having pretty eyes. Then she heard Mina's unmistakable flirtatious giggle. 'Lucky girl. I'd settle for half that cute of a guy. Especially if he tells me I have pretty eyes' She also passed Lita, Ken, Amy, and Greg all standing around talking. 'Hmmm, well, it's about time all of them finally got together. This event is really bringing everyone closer together. I just wish it would bring me someone. But even if it doesn't it is a great cause.' When she finally got to station D Andrew, Rita, and Darien wre all standing around talking. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she talk to them? The only one she was friends with was Andrew. Before she had time to slip away from them Andrew spotted her and called her over. "Serena! Hey. You at this station?" "Um, yeah. Hi guys." Rita saw how nervous Serena was and decided to make her feel more a part of the group. "So who's your partner?" "I don't know. I'm number 345 and my partner is 346. I haven't found him yet." For some reason Andrew started to laugh, Rita got an evil look on her face, and Darien...well, Darien turned pale." "What?" She suddenly got really nervous. "Serena, I'm number 346." "No, please say you're joking." "Well I'm not thrilled either. A lot of money we'll be making for charity. With you around I doubt we'll be able to come in last place." "Jerk! I will do just fine, just make sure you hold up your half." "Don't make me laugh." "Why? Don't think you can handle that much?" "O.k you guys. I hate to see two of my best friends fight. Just call a truce until this thing is over will ya!" Serena went into pout mode. Darien couldn't help giving her an admiring look. Without her seeing of course. But Rita saw the attention Darien was undoubtedly giving Serena, and she quickly pointed it out to Andrew. They just smiled and nodded at each other. Then Andrew mouthed the words 'I told you he liked her'. Rita's smile got even wider. The supervisor came to the station about 15 minutes, (equal to 3 arguments and 1 attempted murder) later. "Numbers 345 and 346?" "That's us." "Hi. I'm Jenn Tylor. Here's the list of events that we signed the two of you up for. And this is a paper of organizations that will receive the money. Just check the box next to the organization of your choice and every time you place in an event money will be donated to your cause. Also the money you paid to enter will be donated here." "O.k" "I have you two down to compete on the 23rd. That's in one week. Can I just say that the two of you make such a cute couple. I can tell that you must make a great team. Surely you'll be bringing in a lot of money. Just turn in this paper when you pick up your numbers at this station on the 23rd at 7:30 am. Got that. Bye." Saying all this in one breath she left. By this time there was a duet of laughter in the background made bye Andrew and Rita. "She's right you two do make a cute couple." Rita managed to say through her laughter. Serena and Darien just groaned. How could this happen. There must be a mistake. This is going to be the week from hell. "So Darien. We have to practice this stuff to make sure that we can do it together. When do you want to get together." "Now, and every day after school this week." "Do you really think we need THAT much practice." "Listen Serena, it's really important to me that we bring in a lot of money for the orphans." "Oh, good I wanted to use the money for the orphans too. But why is it so important to you?" "It just is! Now. The first thing on here is racing. How fast can you run." "I get a lot of practice at running." Her mind thinking back to all those times she had been chased by Nega-Monsters. "You should, you're late for everything." "That's not what I mean" 'Hey, maybe Scout training will come in handy after all.' "Well. Lets spend a while on our running tecnique, anyway. I want to make sure that you do your best for us in the women's part of the race, then I'll make sure to make up for what ever time you lose." "Hey, I will not lose! You just watch. I'll do just fine!" "I'll meet you in the park in a half hour. Don't be late. I mean it." "Grrrr. Just who do you think you are?" Without an answer Darien walked away. He had no idea how they were going to pull this off. Darien went home to change into his jogging clothes. He jogged every morning. He had to keep in tip-top shape in order to be tuxedo mask. His speed was increasing, though. Darien knew he was fast. But what about Serena? It flickered through his mind that the secretary thought that they would make a cute couple. She was obviously impressed with each of their looks. Well, Darien knew Serena was pretty, but he still couldn't figure out why both the secretary and Jenn Tylor thought that they should be an item. Not to mention Andrew and Rita both had an unwavering opinion on the subject. What was wrong with these people. Serena and HIM, yeah right. But the more Darien thought about it, the less obserd the idea became. 'Well, I guess by looks we do go together pretty well. But personality wise, no two people could be more different' Thought Darien as he started to walk towards the park. Serena went home and changed in to a off the shoulder, baggy red crop top, and a pair of spandex shorts. Before heading to the park she dialed up Mina. "Hello, Aino residence" "Mina, it Serena." "What's up girl. Who's your partner. I think I'm in love with mine." "Yeah, I saw the two of you together. He was all over you." "Hey, I wasn't going to object." "You'll never believe who I'm paired up with." "Is he cute?" "Well, kinda. But he is the meanest low-life I have ever met in all the people that I have ever come to know." "DARIEN!" "How did you guess?" "He is they only person I have ever known you to talk like that about. I can't believe it. It has to be fate. Don't you see how perfect you two are for each other?" "How can you say that! We're are complete opposites." "Opposites attract. And I, the senshi of love, have definitely seen the symptoms of attraction coming from the both of you. You must get over this child-hood game of ridiculing the object of your affection." "The object of my affection! Dear, you gotta stop reading those romance novels. Anyway. I am not in the slightest bit attracted to Darien. I can not stand him. I really got to be going now. I have to practice for the contest." "With Darien?" "Yeah, why" "Nothing, you just keep telling yourself that you're not attracted to him. But if you do wake up one day and see that your heart has been wearing a blindfold, tell me." Serena hung up the phone not sure what to think. When she looked at the clock she saw that she didn't have time to ponder the subject. She was late. So off Serena ran. She ran all the way to the park were Darien would make her run even more. Serena arrived full speed not stopping until she had crashed directly into Darien. They were both knocked on the ground. "Why didn't I see that one coming." "Oh, shut up Darien! If you would have given me a little more time to go home and get ready I wouldn't have had to run all this way." "Well you're going to be running anyway so what's the big deal." "O.k so what do we do now." "Run." "Thanks Sherlock." "O.k, I'll stand here and tell you when to go, then you run to the tree and back, while I time you." "How come I have to go first?" "Because we already know that I'm good. It's you we have to get in shape." "Conceded jerk." "Thank you. On your mark..." "Wait!" "Get set" "I'm not ready!" "Go!" In a flash Serena was off towards the tree. Darien was superised by how fast she ran. She might even be faster than him! 'Must be all the running she does to get to places on time.' Serena was back in 2 min and 13 sec. Darien had timed himself on the same run before she got there and he had gotten 2 min 15 sec. Now he had to really push himself, if he didn't want to eat every word he had just said. "How huff, huff was huff huff that." "I'm surprised meatball head, you actually did well, and you didn't trip once." "Dweeb huff huff" After Serena had sucked in a sufficient amount of oxygen, Darien gave her his stop watch so she could time him. "O.k Serena you press this button to start, this one to stop. You got that." Darien was leaning down so that his cheek was almost brushing her's. He could smell the faint scent of Rose shampoo in her hair. She had never been this close to him before. Serena found herself wondering, just for a brief moment, what it would be like to have his arms around her, and she could just lean back her body fitting perfectly with his. "Serena, you got that." "Huh? Oh, yeah, this button to stop, this one to go. got it." 'I wonder what she was thinking about that she got so spaced out about. Her hair was so fresh smelling, I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.' Without even reprimanding himself for those forbidden thoughts he got into position start his run." "On your mark! Get set! GO!" Darien was off. He was pretending that he was Tuxedo Mask and the princess of his dreams was captured by queen Beryl. If he didn't make it there in time she would surely die. The tree he was running towards had the princess tied to it and it was set aflame. Suddenly in his mind the vision of his princess changed into a vision of Serena. He found himself running even faster to save her. When he reached the point were he had to turn around, and he was facing the real Serena, the look of shock on her face was enough to make him realize just how fast he was running. It encouraged him to go even faster. When he finally he reached Serena his little day dream became to real. He picked her up and swung her around giving her a bear hug. She looked up at him, her eyes as wide as the meatballs on her head. 'Why did he do that?' "Serena I... I just got so excited, that was the fastest I ever ran that. What was my time?" 'idiot, did you have to go and hug her?' "Your time? It was um somewhere around 1 min and 45 sec." "Somewhere around?" "Well, if you wouldn't have hugged me I could have gotten an exact time, so don't blame me!" Said Serena sourly. Darien just scowled and turned his back to her. She was such a confusing girl. "Listen Darien, I know we haven't been doing this long, but I just kinda remembered a special meeting I have to go to now. See ya." And off again was the girl. Her day never seemed to end. When the night finally did come she couldn't help but lay there in her bed and wonder why her enemy, Darien, would hug her. Maybe she was over reacting. He did get a really fast time so maybe he was just really excited. She would be, and she would probably hug the closest person too, but Darien didn't seem like the hugging kind a guy. She was suppose to meet him again tomorrow. I wonder what that will be like. Sleep finally over took her. That night she dreamed of a knight, no a prince, he was calling her. Asking to be set free. The next day Serena went to the same spot in the park. Darien was waiting for her. He had a smug look on his face. Darien watched as Serena skipped up to him merrily. She was always so happy. How did she do it? "Hi Darien! So what's on the schedule for today. I guess I proved myself yesterday, huh. Well, I don't like to brag, but I think that I got a pretty good time. And as you said I didn't even trip." "There's an achievement" "Hey! I'm trying to be nice to you and this is how you treat me! Well, fine budyyyy. I can be just as heartless as you." "That's fine. How's your aim?" "Depends on what I'm throwing." "Not throwing anything. Our next event is archery." "Archery? Well, I've never tried it before, but I'm sure it'll be a cinch." Darien just chuckles. She had no idea how hard this was. He went to set up the target. Meanwhile Serena decided to try her hand at the new sport. Darien herd a BOING and Serena's unmistakable yelp. When he turned around he found her caught up in the bow string. 'Howed she manage that?' "Serena, honestly. Come here." "I would but I can't move." Darien started to laugh uncontrollably. This was just to funny. How could she be so klutzy? How could she be so cute when she's being klutzy? Serena saw Darien for the first time let lose and laugh. Just the sight of it made her smile. He looked so handsome when he smiles. He really should do it more often. She started to laugh too. It was kinda contagious. Darien walked over and tried to unentangled Serena. In the process he slipped. Pulling Serena over top of him the laughter stopped. cough, cough "Sorry, I seem to be picking up your traits." "You know, for a second there you were an enjoyable person to be around." "Come on I'll show you how your suppose to do this. O,k first..." Darien went through the steps as to how to go about doing this. Serena tried again. After ten minutes she had managed to pull back the bow string. "Hey! It's really tough! You have to be some kind of super strong super hero just to get this string back. " After another ten minutes Darien had had enough. Darien took the bow from Serena and shot the arrow. He had done this a few times in the past, but Tuxedo Mask was the only reason his aim was so good. It takes a lot of accuracy to get those roses to hit their target. "Some kind of Super strong super hero right?" 'Or just a super hero.' Darien motioned for Serena to come and try again. When she took the bow from him he put his arms around Serena's so that he could show her exactly what to do. He went through the movements and shot the arrow. It landed directly in the center. While his arms were around her he felt a pang of familiarity. Serena's heart was in double time. As if intensifying the melody of a song her heart got louder and faster. She silently prayed that Darien couldn't hear it. "O.k I think I got this now. Thanks." "Sure." "By the way, how did you know how to do this." "We did some archery in the orphan..." "The orphan..?" "I don't want to talk about it." "You were an orphan weren't you." "I still am. And I don't want to talk about it. That part of my life is over." "Darien.." "NO!" "O.k, jeez, don't have a cow." "Sorry, that's just a really touchy subject." "Fine. Now. Let's see if I can do this on my own." Serena pulled back the bow, and surprisingly shot the arrow pretty close to the target. In fact, by the end of the lesson she had gotten almost as good as Darien. 'Man, it took training as tuxedo mask to get me to have this good of aim, howed she pick it up so fast?' 'I don't know what I'd do if I weren't sailor moon. I can't believe that I'm thinking this. Oh, well, Luna doesn't have to know.' "Wow, Darien. It's almost dinner time. I'm starved. Mom will be expecting me home now." "Want me to walk you home? It's getting dark." "Um, o.k. If you want to." Darien himself didn't know why he asked that question, it just seemed like the right thing to do. The pair walked silently to Serena's house. An eery awkwardness suddenly arose between them. "Darien, why are you walking me home? You were never nice before." "I'm going this way myself. Besides, I have this thing, I hate it when people get hurt. I feel like I have to protect everybody. If you walked home and it got dark, and something happened to you, I guess I'd feel responsible." "Oh." 'She almost sounded disappointed. What was I suppose to say? I don't know myself why I wanted to walk home with her. I just did. But I didn't lie. I do feel responsible when people get hurt. Must be a superhero thing. In this moonlight, when she's not talking, I could almost want to...never mind' 'He's walking so close to me. I'm cold. I wish I could snuggle up to him. I'm sure I'd be warm then. Whoa Serena! What was that. This is Darien. Not Andrew. Got it! I wish I got it. oh how I wish I got it.' When they reached Serena's house Darien stood at the end of the drive way while Serena let herself in. "Thanks Darien. I'll see you tomarrow." "Kay, see you meatball head." He stood there waiting for an explosion but it never came. She just let him call her meatball head. 'That was weird. Maybe I'll visit Andrew now.' Darien took a long silent walk to the Arcade. He thought about every thing, and nothing all in one. But maybe you have to spend a lot of time thinking about nothing, before you can put it all together to equal something. But mostly he thought about Serena. How he thought he knew her so well, but he didn't know her at all. The only side of Serena he ever had seen was the side that was not really the true inside Serena. He saw a little girl, when she was in fact more grown up than he. The familiar bells jangled as Darien entered the arcade. No costumers were there. It was late. Andrew was preparing to close shop for the day. Rita was there too. Since no one else was there she was sitting on the cabnit with her legs crossed just so. 'Man, I bet that's driving Andrew to the brink of insanity. Why do girls have to do that anyway. They always know just how to sit, or walk, or brush their bangs out of their faces, in a way that makes a full grown man want to beg. Andrew looked over to see Darien. He was half relieved and half annoyed by the interruption of his torture. "Hey Dare! What's up? Hows training going?" "Serena's actually better at this stuff than I anticipated." "So you admit you like her?" Rita looked at him hopefully. "Rita, how did you get the phrase 'I like Serena' out of 'She's better than anticipated'? "Just asking." "So did you two just get done now? It's getting petty late." "Nah, we were done a while ago. I walked her home and then came here." "You walked her home?" "Yeah, it gets dark early now. You didn't expect me to let a helpless girl walk home alone did you?" Andrew just shrugged then turned around and winked at Rita. Who by now was sitting in the usual position. "What have you to two trained for so far?" "Racing, and archery. I had to show her how to shoot. Now that was a bit of an obstacle. I don't know how her teachers put up with that every day. Oh well, let's see what's on the schedule for tomorrow." Darien pulled out his list of events and looked for the third one. "Oh,oh." "What?" "Tomorrow will be Frisbee day. I can't throw a Frisbee for the life of me." "Maybe Serena will know how." Rita added sweetly. "I doubt it." Said Darien flatly. He was just beginning to get his hopes up about winning, when this came along. Figures. "Hi Darien! Ready for day three of my training? What are we going to do today? Or should I say what are you going to beat me at doing today." "Why Serena, you sound jealous." "No, just curious. I'm not jealous of something that looks like it belongs on the endangered speicies list." "Good one. But actually, Serena, we have a problem. You see today we're kinda suppose to be training for Frisbee tossing. But I kinda don't know.. I mean I know but I can't...I'm really not good at..." "You can't throw a frisbee, can you?" "No." he said tonelessly Serena burst out laughing. Darien got a hurt look on his face. How dare she laugh at him. "Well thanks a lot. I didn't laugh when you said you couldn't shoot an arrow now did I?" "I'm not laughing at you Darien. I'm laughing at how ironic it is. I mean now I have to teach you the like only sport I know how to do. Hehe." "Well, this will be fun." Darien added sarcastically. In reality Darien was very relieved that Serena could throw a Frisbee. But where in the world would she have picked up a sport like that? "O.k Darien, watch me first. Just try to catch it when it comes around directly towards you. Remember that, DIRECTLY towards you." "But I thought I had to run to catcha frisbee." "Normally you might." Without any further delay Serena tossed the frisbee like her tiara. It felt like such a natrural thing to do. Darien watch it fly by him about four feet away. "Thought you said you could throw a frisbee." "Wait for it." With that he felt a whoosh by his ear, he saw the frisbee loop around Serena and head beck directly towards him. He caught it without much effort. 'Holy Cow! That has to be impossible, especially for Serena. I just don't understand. I wonder what other surprises she has in store for me.' "How?..." "It's all in the rists. Now here stand like this." She got into the first posisition of her sailor tiara throwing pattern. Darien attempted to follow, without much success. Though, the site of him was rather amusing. Serena couldn't help but laugh. "And you say I'm uncordinated? Are you inventing a new dance or having a spasm?" "Very funny. Though, it does kinda make a good dance step. Come join me." He took Serena's wrist without thinking. He pulled her close and they danced, or that's what they called it anyway. A huge smile played apon Darien's face. Serena was giggling hysterically. Darien dipped Serena, and on the lowest point of the dip he held her suspended and kissed the top of her forhead. Then in one swift movement he swooped her up and set her carefully on the ground beside him. "What was that for?" "Just to be nice for once. Ya know you aren't that bad once you get to know ya." "I've been trying to tell you that for a long time, but will you listen, nooooooooo. But anyway, I was thinking the same thing about you." "Really?" "Yeah." "So about this frisbee thing..." "Here it goes like this." After an hour of teaching Darien got the gyst of it. They decided to let Serena do all the tricks in this event, and bassically his job would be to throw the frisbee back to her. "Welp I guess that's a rap." "Yeah, say Serena, is your mom expecting you for dinner again soon?" "No acctually my folks are out tonight. I have to make myself something when I get home. Witch will probably just be something exotic...from a box." "Well, how about I treat you to dinner and some icecream for desert?" "Why?" "Cause to tell you the truth I feel like a slime for all those things I said to you. You're not the little girl I thought you were. I want to appologize, and maybe be... friends." "Friends huh?" Serena decided to milk all she could from Darien's guilt. "Well, I'll think about it. Maybe if dinner's really good." "You got it. How bout something simple yet suitable for malady." "Bob Evens?" "Bob Evens? Why there?" "I lOVE their food. PLEEEEEEASE!" "Sure." "Yippeeee" Serena jumped up and down enthusiastically. How did she have so much energy? 'I'm surprised she's not the main target for the nega verse. One boost of energy from her could last you a year.' Bob Evens was acctually a lot closer than Darien's appartment, so they decided just to walk there instead of going all the way to his place to get the car. The walk there was acctually quite pleasant. They joked and laughed, like they were old friends, instead of what they really were, enemies who were coincidentaly signed up together for a charity event. They went inside to the resarant and got seated. Serena looked over the menue. Darien was expecting her to clean out the kitchen, but instead she just ordered one dish, and some bread. The waiter came to take their orders. "Hello I'm Stacie, I'll be your waitress this evening. Our special is the cream of chicken soup, may I take your order?." "Yes I'll have the steak and fries, and what do you want Serena?" "I'll have the Spagetti and Meatballs please." Without any warning Darien burst into laughter. The waitress looked at him then to Serena, who just shrugged, trying to hold back her own laughter. The waitress walked away looking confused. "What? I can't help it if it's my favorite food. Just because of your stupid nick-name I can't eat it?" "No, no I just think it's hysterical. Oh, man. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Hehe." With a sigh Serena started to look around the restarant. "Looking for the ladies room?" "No, I'm looking for where they keep the crayons." "You're not serious." "Of course I'm serious. There they are. Will you get me some?" "Why don't you? You're the one who wants it." "I know, but this is your appology dinner after all. Pleeease." She pouted her lips and batted her eyes. It was so adorable, who wouldn't have gotten the crayons for her. Who wouldn't have gotten the moon for her at that point. "O.k fine. But I'm going to feel so stupid." "Don't you always?" She replied with a smirk. Without another word Darien got up and went over to the brown cart with the crayons on it. He quickly grabbed a bundle and turned around to bump into their waitress. "Ummmm" "Would you like a coloring book to go with that?" "Sure." She pulled out the coloring book and gave it to him. She shook her head and walked away. Darien went back to the table and sat down. Serena had enjoyed every moment of that debut. "I hope you realize that I will never be able to show my face in here again." "Sure you will. Do they have pink?" Darien sighed and handed her the crayons. What a day. What a girl, what a weird picture she's drawing on the back of her placemat. It looked like a two headed monster. Only one of the heads was of an angel, the other of a devil. "Like it. I call it portrait of Darien. Because you seem to have two different personalities. "That's just beautiful." He said rolling his eyes. "Wanna play tick-tack-toe?" "Sure." Three games of tick-tack-toe and one hangman later the food finally arrived. They ate in silence. Serena was enjoying her food to much to talk. Darien...was admiring Serena. 'Why didn't I see it sooner. She is so pretty. Not that I'm falling for her, but...maybe I am. Would I ever get the BIGGEST I told you so from Andrew. It would shut Rita up though. I dunno. Would she ever like me?' 'Why is he staring at me like that. Oh no, do I have food around my mouth? Darien is a major hunk. I wonder if he likes me? He is being rather nice to me. But I would never get my hopes up like that. "What? Am I that big of a pig you have to stare?" "Huh? Oh no. It's not that at all. It's just. Oh nothermind. You enjoying your dinner?" "Oh yes, very much. Thank you for it. Keep this up and you might just redeem yourself." "That's my altimate goal in life." He let out a slight laugh as she stuck out her toung at him. She had to be the only person he had ever laughed this much around. But after this, after knowing how good it felt to laugh and smile, he decided he just might be able to laugh with other people. Serena's friends were nice. Andrew was friends with all of them, too. Maybe he could get into that group. It would be nice to have real friends. Other than Andrew that is. "Penny for your thoughts." "I was just thinking how nice your friends are. You guys seem really close." "Yeah, we've been through many...battles together." "Sounds great. Andrew has always been my only real friend." "Well, by the end of this night you might just of gained yourself another one. And being friends with me means being friends with the whole heard." "Of course, Meatball head." "You amaze me." "Thank you" "That wasn't a complaiment." "Sure it was." They finished up their dinner and walked out the door. Then sun was still shining brightly. It was just getting ready to set. "So did I hear you say something about an icecream desert following that wonderful dinner." "Of course, nothing less for Miss Tuskino." "Then let's go." Icecream Palace was just across the street from Bob Evens. The line wasn't that long. It wasn't surprising, it was getting colder. The leaves were changing and the fall air was crisp. "So what'll it be?" "Chocolate, no Vanilla, no, Mint-chip, no chocolate, no.." "Can I help you?" "Yes, the lady will have a three scoop cone, one chocolate, on vanilla, on mint-chip. And I'll have..what the heck. I'll have the same." Serena looked at Darien in shock. Her mouth hung open when he looked back at her. Darien smiled at her reaction. It felt great to just relax and have a good time. "Darien I'm proud. Shocked, but proud." "Anything to please my Meatball head." 'My Meatball head. Whoa, since when did he start owning me? But it does have a certain ring to it.' With that she gave him an unreadable look grabbed her cone and started to walk away. Then as in the arcade she stopped turned around and walked back to Darien. "I forgot something." "Oh oh, last time this happened I got your handprint temporarily imprinted on my cheek." Instead of a hand on his cheek he got lips. Serena reached up and kissed Darien ever so lightly on the cheek. A blush formed across Darien's face. Again Serena turned around and started to walk away. This time trying to hide her proud smile. Darien jogged up to her. "Let's go to the park to eat these. I know this perfect bench where we can watch the sun set." "I like it when you're compassionate." "What about just plain passionate." 'Whoa, slow down Darien. Remember, right now you just want to get her to be friends with you.' "Sorry, I couldn't pass that up." "So.k" 'Don't think I'd mind that too much either. hehe.' Once at the park they ate in yet another aukward. Serena had a burning question that she just couldn't keep inside any longer. "Darien. Will you, will you..." "Will I what?" "Will you tell me about your life in the orphanage?" Darien's face hardened. It seemed like she had poured alcohol on a deep wound. "Fine, but please don't tell anyone. Please. And don't look apon me with pity," "If anything Darien I admire you more already." "Thanks Meatball head." He drew in a deep breath. "It all started when I was five. I hardly remember anything, but what I do remember is that my mom had on her best dress, and my dad was in a suite. I remeber fussing with my own tie the whole way to wherever we were going. On the way there we were on this deserted highway. One minute we were all singing songs the next my dad was screaming obcene words to the guy in the car behind us. Then I felt a big jolt. My mom screamed. Then I blacked out and came to in a hospital. There they said I had temporary amnesia. My memory came back, but my parents were gone forever." "Oh Darien, I never knew." "I lived in the orphanage till I was 14. I got a scecial document saying that I was an independant." "Like my friend Lita." "I guess. I made friends with Andrew when I got out of the orphange. He was my first and only real friend." "What was the orphanage like?" "Hell. We ate the same meals everyday. Some kind of mush thing, to this day I don't know what it was. There were rats in the old almost condemmed house. The people there treated me so horrible. I was an outcast. Then more than now." "Darien you're not an outcast." "What makes you say that. I only have one friend, and his girlfriend. And you know Andrew, he'd be friends with a paper bag." "Maybe, but not best friends." "Hmph, maybe that's why I want to be friends with you so badly now. Because I've seen how caring you are, and happy. I'm hoping a little of your happiness will rub off. And I can have one more person to count on." "What about my friends?" "What about them?" "They are such great friends. I'm sure they'd be friends with you too." "If you told them to." "No, if I told them you were lonely." "You have a big heart Serena." "Thank you, Darien. I think you do too, but you know what, you have to let people into your heart before you can tell if it's a big heart or not." "I'll try...So...does this mean we're friends?" Serena smiled warmily at him and nodded. "Of course." "Well, then Meatball head..." "hey!" "As my first official act as your friend I will now ask you for this dance." "Huh? Oh oh, not like last time." "No, a real dance. Look, the sun's setting, it's perfect atmosphere to dance." "Yeah, except for the fact that there's no music." "Why let a little thing like that stop you?" Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her twoard him forcefully, yet gently. They got into the dancing position and swayed back and forth. They each could feel the magic floating in the air. 'Yup, I was right, she fits against me perfectly, my new friend. But how long will I be content with just friends? Whoa where did that come from. I didn't mean to think that..it's just, I don't know.' 'He's so warm. I feel so safe with his arms around me. I can't believe I'm thinking this. How could I! What was it that Mina said a few days back..." You just keep telling yourself you don't like him, but if you do happen to wake up one day and see that your heart was wearing a blindfold, let me know." Hmmmm, maybe she was right. at least...at least I don't think he's a total jerk anymore. But how could I do a comlpete 180 in one day. It just doesn't make sense. Is love suppose to? Is this love? I just don't know anymore. I was so sure of things before, but now..?' "C'mon, it's time to take you home." Darien said dissapointedly "Awww, but I was having fun.!" Serena whined "Fun with ice heart Darien?" "Well, I like to think I helped melt some of that ice." "More than you could imagine." "Gulp." There they are again. Walking silently to Serena's house. This time there seemed to be more of a reluctance to separate though. What could this mean? The full moon was to their backs. Like he had done it many times in the past Darien picked up Serena's hand. She was startled at first, but it seemed so natural. So to the lady's house they went. Hand in hand, and unknowingly to each other and themselves, heart in heart. They reached Serena's porch. Darien looked down at her. The moon, now to them at an angle, shined down on Serena's face creating a breathtaking glow. She was three people all at once looking at him at that moment. A yearning woman, a scared girl, and a confused teenager. Who was she for real. Witch one is her true self, or is she really all three. Any way you looked at her she was beautiful. Darien ponderen all this while he just stood there staring at her. Without hesitation he leaned down and kissed her forhead. Her bangs tickled his nose. Then as briefly as it came the moment was gone. She blurted out a muffled 'goodbyethanks' and rushed in the door. The door slammed in his face. It was not a regection, it was a flee for dear heart. Maybe it was for the best. Was he ready for what was happening. Ready or not Darien's hurrincane Meatball head has landed on your shores. On the other side of the door Serena was huffing and puffing. She had sank to the floor and was not sure what to do next. Did he think that she hated him. No, she was just so scared and confused. Scared and confused. Luna saw the girl in her state of mind. Now what was wrong with her? "Serena? What's wrong. Was it Beryl?" "No, worst it was Darien. Oh Luna! I..I..SOB!" "What did he do now?" "All the sweetest things that a guy could do to make up for horrible comments that he had said in the past. He was so charming." "Ah, so here comes the love hormones rearing their ugly heads huh?" "Something like that. So confused." Darien stood at Serena's door for no perticular reason for a good five minutes, just staring at where she had last stood. Then he turned and just walked. To nowhere in perticular, just letting his feet decide. His eyes never left the ground since they had pried themselves away from her porch. He only looked up when he heard a farmiliar and comforting voice. "Hey Dare, why the long face?" "Huh? Oh, hi Andrew. I didn't even notice where I walked to." "Yeah, I just walked out the door and saw you coming. The pavement must have looked extra nice today for all the attention you were giving it." "Wasn't the pavement that looked so nice today that I had to give extra attention to. I'm such a fool." "Oh oh, what happened? Girl troubles?" "You knew it all along didn't you? You knew that I would fall for Serena. And you knew that...I don't know what you knew, or know. I'm a confused and hurting man." "I knew that you would fall for her. And I know she will fall for you, if she already hasn't. What happened anyway." Darien and Andrew walked to Darien's house. They sat down and had hot chocolate, a tadition of their's. They always had hot chocolate when preparing to spill their hearts out to each other. "...and that's what happened Andrew." "Sounds to me she just got scared. She's only fourteen you know. You are almost seventeen. And you have treated her badly in the past. How would you react?" "I guess the same way. Now what do I do?" "Give it time buddy. That's all I can say. The girl is probably feeling as scared and alone as you. She's probably spilling her own heart out right now, to one of her friends, or her cat or something." "...and that's what happened Luna. He probably thinks I hate him. I just got so scared." "Give it time. Things will work out. Let this friendship that you have established grow. Then take it from there." "sniff Thanks Luna." Serena snuggled up with her pillow and fell into a light sleep. Dreaming about what would have happend if she hadn't of run in. She didn't see Darien the next day. She had called him and asked for the day off. But she would have to face him eventually. Day five of seven came by all to early. Darien was standing by the usual tree waiting for the usually late Serena. He saw her bouncing meatballs coming from a distance. Today would be a good day. They would be friends that day. Nothing more, nothing less. Only two events left to practice. Today was three legged race day. Tomarrow was the scavenger hunt day. Darien was thinking about giving Serena that day off. How could you practice for a scavenger hunt anyway? Although she did just get yesterday off. When she had called Darien he was so stunned an pleased to hear her voice on the other side of the phone that he would have given her the moon. "Hey Dare! So what's new? Sorry bout yesterday, I wasn't feeling myself. What we doin today anyway? I'm ready and willing. I have a lot of energy after my day of rest so lets get to it shall we?" "Wow, how do you talk so fast so long without even taking a breath." "Huh? I didn't even realize I did that. I dunno. So what are we doing today?" "Ummm, the three legged race." "Oh, this will be fun with my cordination." "You'll be fine, I don't know what you're talking about." Darien said sarcastically. But he said it in such a playful way that Serena coldn't even yell at him for it. She just gave him a dirtly look instead. He smiled and winked back at her, making her blush. He was adorable when he smiled. His face seemed to have changed completely in the past few days, it just seemed so more...light hearted. What a great change. Darien pulled out some rope from a bag he was carrying. He walked over to Serena and started tying their ankels together. Then he rapped the rope all the way up their legs, stopping at Serena's upper thigh. My he was close to a personal area. She could feel her cheeks redden, not just with embarrasment. Darien himself was hoping this wouldn't cause him to have to jump into the cold lake. Serena gulped when he was done and their eyes met. Darien still hadn't taken his hands off the rope wich lies on her thigh. "Ready?" Serena managed to squeek out. "Yeah. OH! Ah yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry, spaced out there for a second." They got into the starting position. Neither felt like doing this. It was to close comfort and to confusing. But, it was very close, and very right feeling. "On your mark, get set, go!" FALL "Let's try again. On your mark, get set, Go!" Fall Laughter arose from the awkward pair. What a sight they must have made. "O.k this time put your left leg first, and I'll put my right leg first. Got it?" "I hope so cause this really hurts." "On your mark, get set, GO!" They ran across the park, like they were one mind. Only stumbling once, and never falling. When they stumbled Darien caught Serena by her hand and they ran like that the whole way. A lot of people were staring at them in the park, but they were oblivious to them. When they came back to where they started the pair just fell down laughing. They laughed until it hurt to much to laugh any more. Holding their stomaches they got up and sighed. Darien reached down to start untying the rope. "I think we got this down pat." "Aww, but I was having so much fun." "Hehe, I'll let you run with me while our legs are tied together some other time. I promise." "Well, in that case fine." Once again Darien had to venture up Serena's leg to get the rope untied. He held his breath. 'Darien keep your mind out of the gutter, wow her legs are small. It's a good thing she wasn't wearing shorts. On the other hand shorts wouldn't have been that bad." 'He better watch where he's puting that hand. I should have worn shorts.' "Well, since we got some time to kill want to head down to the arcade for a milkshake, my treat?" "Why not." 'Maybe Andrew can give me some tips as to how to make the girl like me. But..is it me or is she seeming a bit more...more than friendly.' On the way to the arcade they made small talk. They discussed favorite colors, foods, animals, and songs. Darien made the mistake of bringing up the song Honey I'm Home by Shania Twain. Serena's eyes lit up. That just happened to be HER song. Each of ther friends had a song bye Shania Twain that described them. This was her's. Without hesitation Serena jumped up on the nearest bench and started to sing...loudly... 'The car won't start, it's fallin apart.' "Serena GET DOWN!" 'I was late for work and the boss got smart.' "People are stairing!" 'My pany line shows, got a run in my hoes' "That's nice to know, now get down!" 'My hair went flat, man I hate that' "I don't know her, never saw her before in my life." "Oh Darien losen up. It's a good song." "And I'm sure Shania Twain sings it very well, but you should stick to frisbee throwing." "Are you trying to tell me something?" "Of course not." "Hmph, your drowning in your own sarcasm, you better come up for air now." Darien chuckled and Serena looped her arm through his. They walked down he street like a married couple. How cute. Ding Ding The arcade bells jingle as they walk in. Serena quickly unloops her arms from Darien and runs over to the Sailor V game. Andrew walks up to Darien and pats him on the back. "You're doing well buddy. Keep up the good work." "You're a big help." "I do my best." The door suddenly swings open and smacks Darien in the butt. Mina comes bursting into the arcade. "Sorry Darien, didn't see you there. SERENA! That guy that I was paired with for the competitions asked me out. He's so amazing!" "Mina that's wonderful! OH NO! I just dieeeeeeed. Whaaaaaaaaa!" Darien walks over to comfort Serena. He squeezes her shoulders and bends down to her face. "Serena, I do believe I offered you a shake." "OH YEAH! Let's go I'm starvin'." Mina watches them stroll casually to the diner like nothing has happened. They order two shakes and act like old friends. "What the..?" "Darien and Serena came to a new arrangment." Andrew answers the girls silent question. "Are they Dating?" "Not yet, but look how close they are." "Well, it's about time." I think I'll go tell the girls. They'd die if they weren't updated right away. Andrew chuckles to himself as the bubbly blonde rushes out the door as fast as she came in. Then he walks over to Serena and Darien to talk. "So you guys ready? The compotition is the day after tomarrow. Think you'll win?" "No doubt in my mind. We are the best team ever, right Meatball head." "Right..hey!" "Never thought I'd here the two of you say that. What an ironic world we live in." "I'd better be going mom will fry me if I'm late." "Okay Serena, remember tomarrow we get off, but then the big day is up. We'll knock em dead. Just be ready. The last event is a scavenger hunt hope your good at looking for things." "I get lots practice. I tend to lose things often." "I'm not surprised. See ya my meatball head." 'Did he just say my meatball head. Nah, couldn't be.' "Umm, bye Darien." Serena left the arcade Darien's eyes not leaving the doors till Andrew starts laughing. That jerks him back to reality fast. "What?" "MY Meatball head. Since when did you own her?" "I didn't say my Meatball head. I just said meatball head...didn't I?" "Nope." "CRAP! She probebly thinks I'm a total moron." "If she thought that, she would have gotten that impression long ago, but I don't think she does. You two were in you own little world over here." "I hope you're right." The next day was a long day. Serena woke up to Luna pouncing on her at 6am for a youma attack. Then the girls went on a shopping spree. Mina talking about her new boyfriend the whole time, while Amy says how wonderful Greg is, and Raye says how sweet Chad is, and Lita talks about how loyal Ken is, and Serena...keeps her big mouth closed until... "So Serena, you and Darien are getting to be good friends huh? Bye the way how was that shake he bought you yesterday?" "I know what you're getting at Mina. Darien and I have decided to be good friends. He needs friends. He's very lonely. In fact you guys should think about becoming friends with him. He's reall nice when you get to know him." Lita saw her opening. "Of course we'll be friends with one of our best friends boyfriends. All the guys are getting to be really good friends with all the girls, and each other." "Lita! I said I'm FRIENDS with him. That's all." "Have you thought about maybe becoming more than friends?" Raye added. "NO!...well, maybe the thought crossed my mind." "Go for it girl!" "NO! I mean I couldn't. I just couldn't. "From the look of things if you don't go for it he will. It's totally obvios the guy is gone over you. He looks like a lost puppy when you leave the room, and he even has a nick-name for you. What more evidence do you need." "I need him to give me the world." "Set our sights a little high, don't we dear." Lita said with one eyebrow raised. "No, I just know that I want the guy I'm with to be my soul mate. I don't want to waist my time on guys that will be here for two weeks and then leave my to sob into my pillow. Don't worry girls, I'll know when he comes." No one had anything to say after this. Not until they say the CUTEST little dress in the window of a shop. Then they had plenty to say. But unfortunetly for four of the girls, it only fit Serena. But was too expensive to buy, so on to the next store they go. After a restless night sleep the big day arrived. Serena woke at 6:30 to be on time. She hurried off to the field were the events were taking place. She found her station where Andrew, Rita, and Darien were waiting. Rita gave her a wink when she came up to them and said hi to Darien first. "Oh, Darien did you turn in the papers?" "Yup, I get my assignments in meatball head." "Never stop do ya?" "Whatdya mean, I've been extremely nice to you these last few days. It was killing me." "Didn't think it would last that long." "Fine I'll be nice Darien again." He put on a rediculasly big smile and cocked his head. Serena started laughing and shaking her head in disbelief. "Andrew, I do believe we're being ignored." "But it's for a good cause." "Yes. That it is."  
Event 1- The raceO.k Serena, I'll be running with the guys, then when I get to you I'll hand you the metal thing and you start running as fast as you can with the girls." "Got it." "Heh, Serena!" "Raye! Are you and Chad in this event?" "Sure am." "Darien we lost. Raye is the fastest person I've ever seen." "Welp that may be true. But just remember, you can't see yourself run." "Thanks Darien. OK I'm pumped and ready to go." ANOUNCER: IN all events first place will be rewarded $75, second $50, and third $25, for the cause of your choice. ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GOOOOOO! The gun is shot and Darien was off. He was using the same motivation as before. He could see Serena faintly in the distance, all he wanted to do was get there to her. This time he would have to force himself not to pick her up and hug her. This would be the biggest challenge of the race. HE noticed out of the corner of his eye that he was ahead with one other guy. The other guy was small and he pulled ahead. Darien heard Serena's chearleading routine up ahead. The girl had a set of lungs! And a strong voice to go with it. Finally he met her about four seconds after the guy infront of him met his partner. Just about four seconds after him Chad met Raye. Then the rest of the straglers came in. It was time for the women to go. The girl in front had a big lead over Serena and Raye. Raye was catching up to Serena. But Serena wouldn't dissapoint Darien. Not after all he went through in the orphanage. She didn't want other kids to go through that. She made her legs move faster. Raye was right beside her though. The girl in front had won first place, and believe it or not Serena and Raye finished so closely that they had to call it a tie. "I'm sorry Darien, I couldn't run any faster. We did get fifty dollars though. I'm sorry." "Sorry, Serena you did wonderfully. I couldn't have asked you to do any better." "Good job Serena." "Heay, thanks Raye. You too." "Now try doing that in battle." "GRRRRRR!" "Battle?" "Oh, nothing."   
Event 2-Archery"Just remember all the things I taught you." "Just let me hit the target and I'll be happy." "You'll do fine Meatball head." 'I liked it better when he called me my meatball head.' The archers lined up. The women were up first. The sweat was starting to run down Serena's face. She was so nervous. She couldn't blow things for Darien. 'I don't know if I can do this. I just don't know. Oh, Rita's in this event. Well, I won't feel to stupid if I lose to her. She's good at everything. But I don't know any of these other poeple. Oh Darien! Please forgive me if I lose.' As if reading her thoughts Darien came up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist. HE leaned donw until his lips were almost apon her ear. He wispered in a comforing voice. "Just do your best, that's all I ask, that's all I want. I will feel the same way about you no matter what." "And what way do you feel about me?" "I.." ANOUNCER: Archers in place. Get ready for your first shot. You will get three, and we will take the best of the three. Serena got into stance. She squinted her eyes and was ready as possible. Her heart raced. From somewhere she heard SHOOT and she let the arrow fly. It hit the target two circles out from the center. (AN: I have no clue how many cirlces are on a trget. So bear with me) She squeked in pleasure. She looked over to Rita who had missed the target completely. She felt bad for her. From behind her she heard Darien yell to her. "That's my girl! I knew you could do it!" They got into stance for the second shot. SHOOT! SHe let the arrow fly. It hit one cirlce out form last time. Still, not bad for her. "Good job Meatball head. I'm proud!" The last shot was made. It hit exactly where it had gone the first time. Darien's turn. While he was getting ready Serena came up to him. "Hey, great job." "Well, that should be able to keep us in. I know you'll get all center's." "I get a lot of practice." "Well, I just came to wish you good luck. And thank you for coming over before I went. I was a wreck and you calmed be down." "I could tell. I'll win this one for you my lady Serena." She giggled and with no warning to either herself or him she kissed him on the cheek and ran away to watch. That sealed it for Darien. He loved her. His cheek still tingled from where her lips had landed. Hopefully he could concentrate on the target, and not the girl. ANOUNCER: Archers get ready. The men got into position. Darien looked over to Andrew who gave him a thumbs up. He had seen Serena kiss Darien. SHOOT! Darien shot. It was dead center. As usual. He looked over. No one else had even come close. He laughed to himself. For once he had the atvantage. SHOOT! Once again in the center. Along with the third shot. They had won first place. Serena ran from where she was standing and flung herself into Darien's arms. They hugged each other in joy for what seemed like a short eternity. They now had $120 for the orphans. "Darien I'm so proud of you, you where wonderful." "Thanks. Couldn't have done it without knowing you where behind me rooting for me." "Of course you could have." "I don't think so."   
Event 3-Frisbee Toss"Serena this is YOUR event. You'll kill em'." "Well, I don't know about kill them, but I'll try to at least hospitalize them." "HEHEH. You do that, but there's no pressure." "I know." ANOUNCER: In postions. One person will be doing the judged tossing. The other will be retrieving. Everyone started tossing the frisbees back land forth. Serena did mild tricks but nothing to fancy till the judge was right beside her. Then she let out her best trick. "HEY Darien, I'm going to do the trick I showed you in the park." An evil smile grew on Darien's face. Nothing could top this. "Gotcha." Serena threw the frisbee and it went past Darien by a few feet. The judge looked at her skeptically. Serena just smiled at her sweetly as the frisbee swirled around and came back behind her then directly to Darien. The judge whitsled and walked away. Serena couldn't supress a giggle.  
Event 4-three legged raceAfter painstakingly tieing their rope Serena and Darien got in line to go. "I want you know that no matter what happens I'm very proud of you, Serena. $200 will greatly help the orphans." "Yeah, plus our $50 combined entry fee. I'm so happy. But Darien, things aren't going to back to the way they were are they? I mean, I don't want to fight with you anymore." "No, Serena. I want thigs to...I don't even know, but we will not be fighting. I gaurentee th

at." "Good." ANOUNCER: On your mark, Get set, Go! Around the track they went. Right, left, right, left. Somehow no one else was as in sync with their partners. Except one pair. Lita and Ken. It wasn't fair really. The two of them have known each other for so long they knew how the other moved. They were more coordinated than anyone could imagine. They were one. Hand in hand and with smiles on their faces they won. Serena and Darien in second. "Good Job you guys." "Thanks Lita, you too. The two of you are amamzing." "Lita and I have done many a three legged races in our day." "Never lost one yet." "Well, good job. We have to get over to get our list for the scavenger hunt." "Good luck. I mean that in more than one way Serena." "Lita!"   
Event 5-Scavenger Hunt"Here's your first clue. I suggest you get going right away. First place in this event in $100 second $75, third $50, and fourth $25, because this is the longest event. No cars allow to get from one place to another. You will find different items at different places in the city. Follow the clues to find them. The next clue will be taped to the item you find. Good luck" "Gotcha, thanks." Darien and Serena walked out of the park and read the first clue of five. 1. Cofee Mug- Where could the mug be. It will be a signaled hint. Don't stop to watch any cartoons on the way. "I have no idea." Serena sighed. "Signaled..cartoons.. Tokyo Tower. Where the T.V staion signals are given off." "Darien you're a gueniess." "I know." "C'mon!" They ran all the way to Tokyo Tower. They went into the building and saw a three men holding cofee mugs. "You from that scavenger hunt thing." "Yes." "Here ya go. And clue number 2." "Thank you." 2. Teddy Bear- After a long day of work I'm sure your not looking your best why don't you freshen up and take a test. "I'm not sure. Freshen up, and test. A school?" "No silly, it's slick chicks beauty salon. They give you free make- up tests." "Gee, why didn't I know that. Oh, maybe cause I'm a guy." "Could be. Hehe." Off to the beauty shop. All the way accross town. It took them a half an hour. Darien wishing he could drive there the whole time. On the way Darien told Serena more about the orphanage. It made them walk even faster to win. When they finally got to the beauty shop three hair dressers were inside waiting for more contestants. Serena politely walked up to them and asked fort the teddy bear. "Exuse me. Do you happen to have a teddy bear?" "Of course. Here you go. Good luck." "Thank you. Darien! We got the second one!" Darien picked up his meatball head and swirld her around. She let out a sqeak of surprise then started to giggle uncontrolably. Darien swung her into a position so that he was holding her up like a newly married bride. He ran out the door in search of the next item. Behind them, although they could not hear, the lady who gave them the teddy bear sighed to herself, wishing that she had such a wonderful relationship. 3. Baseball hat- To learn how to win the race first, put on your uniform for speed, and hurry to the next stop. "Your uniform for speed. The park track?" Darien through out the idea. "Maybe, but what about to learn, and the uniform part?" "I got it. Crossroad highschool track. It's the only school with a track." Darien looked all proud of himself. "Oh, Darien you're a guiness." She threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her stunned. But she was already running to her school. The school was not far from the salon. Serena ran the whole way. Partialy to avoid Darien. She was proud of the kiss she gave him. But was scared of the consiquences that it might bring. Serena was at the school in record time. Hey, she was used to running there. She got to the track and to her surprise Miss H. was the one waiting to hand her the prize. Miss H. seemed as surprised to see Serena as she was to see Miss H. Especially with Darien. The ticked teacher (mad because she wanted to be on a date right now) was standing with a man she addressed as Robert. The man took a cap out of a box and handed it to Serena. "Here ya go little lady." "Thank you sir. And if you could do me one more favor?" "What's that." "I have a big test tuesday, and I would really appriciate it if you would take Miss H. on a date that night, so she'll be really nice that day, and not make us take the test. Or give us an easier version. PLEEEAAASSEE!" "Haha, I'll ummm, think about it." "Serena!" "Gotta go Miss H. C'mon Darien." The couple ran away as fast as Serena could pull on Darien's sleeve to make him go faster. She wasn't sure what Miss H. was capable of doing when school's out. Especially to Serena. "O.k Darien, read the next clue." 4. Book- Over the river and through the woods, it is a long walk to the next item on the list. But when you find it, don't take a break to eat. "I don't know." Serena stared at the peice of paper confusedly. Darien and her were both leaning over the paper till their foreheads almost are touching. Serena can once again smell the scent of roses on him. It is a smell that makes her whole body untense. She finds her eyes drifting shut. She wants to lean her head o Darien's shoulder but before she can he get's up real quick and shouts... "I got it!" "Got what?" "The clue of course." "The clue? OH the clue!" "C'mon it's at Grandma's pretzel shop!" "That's all the way acroos town agaiiiiinnn!" "Lower the decibals and come on!" The two of them ran across town, niether realizing just how tiered they were becoming. They ran hand in hand, each seeming to acquire more strengh from the other. No conversation was had, just the sweet silence and the busy cars travaling by them. Darien looked back to Serena. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was coming undone. She never looked more beautiful to him. He couldn't help but laugh at her sight. He laughed at a joyful feeling that was emerging from the depths of his heart. A feeling that he had locked away so many years ago. She was huffing and puffing, and thinking to herself how farmiliar this felt. Like when she ran with Tuxedo Mask. She wished Darien was Tuxedo Mask. They looked up and saw the big neon sing that read Granny's Pretzles. When they rushed inside Granny herself was wearing a baseball hat. Without a word she just looked at the couple, then took the hat off her head and placed it one Serena's. With a muffled thanks from the both of them they rushed out the door. 5. Stuffed Globe- Sailor V. would like this place. If you get this last clue first you will be crowned the winner. In unison they both shouted out "The arcade!" In a flash they were at the arcade. They both knew every shortcut in town that would lead to this place. They entered the door and sure enough sitting on the Sailor V. game was a stuffed globe with two arms and legs. It had big eyes and a wide grin. It was a globe person you might say. "That is so adorable. I have to find out where they got this. I have to get one. I have never seen anything cuter, have you Darien?" "I'm looking at someone cuter." Darien immediatly started to blush after he said this. Serena turned rather pink herself. But you couldn't tell cause her face was already flushed. "Ummmm, let's go." They rushed off to the park. When they got there they realized that they were so early that a judge hadn't even shown up yet. They waited not sure what else to do. "I guess we make a good team don't we Darien." "We make a better team than I could have ever imagined, Meatball head. And I'm glad we got paired up together. I can't believe how stupid I was. Thanks for opening my eyes." 'Thanks for opening my heart.' Serena silently thought with a giggle. 'If he would only give me the world I would be satisfied. Then I would know that my heart was right all along.' The judge walked up to his podium, thinking he was early, and was very surprised to see Serena and Darien waiting, and looking very bored. "Excuse me. Are you in this contest?" "Yes, we braught all the stuff." "Well, this is a surprise." Another couple joined them as the judge look through the bag of items. The only thing missing was the globe in wich Serena was holding. She sighed and gave it to the judge. It was just too cute to let go. The judge looked up at them, and smiled warmly. "The winners- numbers 345 and 346. Congradulations. You made a lot of poor children very happy. With a grand total of $400 to give to the Pinesville Orphanage." Serena and Darien gave each other a huge high five. They shouted at the top of their lungs. They had done it. Darien looked at Serena smiling at him affectionatly. He had to have her. An idea popped into his head. He had to give her something that would show her how much he cared. Something that would tell her how he fell in love with her in just one week. He had to give her the world. He stepped closer to Serena. She gulped. He leaned down and wispered in her ear. "Meet me at the appartment complex next to the park. You know where that is?" "Yeah." "Come to room 56 at six o'clock for a victory dinner. (suddenly getting nervous) If you don't have plans I mean." "I'll be there." Darien walked away without another word. He headed to where Andrew and Rita were standing. Serena met with her other friends in a panic. "You guys Darien invited me over his appartment for a victory dinner. What do I wear?" "You mean you like him?" Mina asked with an air of supperiority. "Yes! Now help me get ready." Darien was talking to Andrew. He needed help. Though he was 17 he had never had a date. No girl ever really caught his attention. He wanted this to be perfect. "O.k. You got me. She's coming over for dinner, I'm a complete wreck, I have not a clue what to do, and yes Rita I am completely in love with Serena. Don't give me that smug look. What do you think she'll eat?" Andrew laughed before he answered the question. Never had he seen his life long friend in such a frenzy. "First of all Serena eats anything that's not breathing. Second It's about time. Third just be yourself, without the rude remarks." "Thanks a lot. Now if you excuse me I have to go buy her the world." "Isn't that a little much for a first date? You might just want to get her flowers and move on to complete planes later." Rita mused. Darien just gave her a smug look and walked away to find their judge. "Excuse me sir." "Yes." "I was wondering if there was any way possible I could buy that globe person off of you." "Oh yes, the little lady seemed to like that very much. I'll tell you what. You dontate $15 more dollars to the orphanage and I'll give you the globe." A smile spread from ear to ear on Darien's face. He handed over the money and took the little world person. Then he dashed home to prepare. At home he got out some sparkling cider, (can't drink wine now can they) and made a delicious Italien meal for two. Outside his door Serena was standing quietly not sure what to do. Her hand was raised in a knocking position, yet it was frozen. In one big burst of courage she knocked. When Darien heard the knock inside he froze instantly. His feet slowly lead the way to the door. He turned the knob and found Serena there in a light pink blouse and a black skirt. She looked adorable. After he closed his mouth and let her in she saw, to her amazement, a beautiful appartment, lighted by candels that smelled heavenly. "Please sit down." He showed her to a place on the couch. She sat down and he went to retriev something in the closet. He got a sly grin on his face when he returned. "I got you a presant." "What. You didn't have to. I mean, why?" "Why? Because I figured out this past week, that, well, I love you. I really love you." "You love me?" She couldn't believe it. But he looked so sencere. "Wait before you say anything. Here. I got you..the world." A gasp escaped Serena's mouth. There in front of her was her globe person. She hadn't even considered Darien giving this to her. She hadn't even thought that this was her world. But it was. And Darien gave it to her. She lept to her feet and flung herself on Darien knocking him onto the couch with her on top of him. "You're my soul mate. Oh, Darien. I love you too!" Their mouths came together. A light kiss was placed. In a moment of when they had kissed each other they knew. They knew about Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the moon princess, and the prince of Earth. "My princess. Of my dreams. You're free." "I'm free and so happy. My prince Darien, we'll be together forever, won't we?" "Yes, my love. I will never let anything happen to you." "The girls are going to flip." With a laugh they came together in a passionate kiss. Serena tickled the back of Darien's neck. A buzzer was heard in backround. Darien realized his dinner was done. HE got up and held his hand down to help his princess. She got up, tripped and fell into Darien. "My clutz, my love." Drawing to an end of the romance that was Darien and Serena we see them sitting down to a romantic meal. Serena spoons Darien some of the food while he gets ready to hold her glass while she takes a drink. A burst of laughter is heard when the drink spills. After dinner the new couple falls into a light sleep on Darien's couch. Darien not falling asleep till he watches Serena sleep for an half an hour. What a cherubic girl she is. She deserves to be given the world.   
Fourteen years later Serena is sitting on the bed with her seven year old child. Her child listens wide eyed as her mother finishes telling her a story. "And that, Rini, is the story of how I knew your dad was my soul mate. When he gave me the world." "Someday Mommy, I'm going to marry the man who gives me the world." Laughing Serena hugs her daughter. "Make sure you do. And someday I'll get your grandma to tell you the story of how she met your grandpa. When he gave her the world. Whew! I'm finally done! YEAY! Please tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this one. Luna's Meow


End file.
